


Culture

by aMantaRay



Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alien Culture, Comfort, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, Loyalty, M/M, Napping, Rebels, Thrantovember (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: “I don’t understand. Why would he help the people who exiled him? Why would he want to defend them?” She tapped a finger against the table.Eli glanced down at her fingers briefly. “Because it’s part of his culture. I’ve never heard of a species more loyal to one another. It’s just the way he is.”Eli and Hera take the time to discuss the delicate situation of Thrawn defecting from the imperial navy.--Challenge is from queenie-chi-cosplay on tumblr.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Series: aMantaRay's Thrantovember [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Culture

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11
> 
> Enjoy

The rebels were...strange to say the least. He supposed they seemed like relatively normal people, but they also seemed like they were hell bent on believing they had way more advantage than they actually did. These rebels had...a few crates of ammunition, a few crates of food, of supplies, and only a handful of actual people. 

But they were close. Like a family. 

_Almost like the crew of the_ Chimaera, he thought. Eli was nudged toward a table and chairs, grunting as he was pushed down to sit, an armed rebel on either side of him keeping guard. “My son. Where is he?” He spoke quietly, but firmly, resting his bound wrists against the table, staying put.

The rebels ignored him. 

He scowled. Yeah, apparently they were all pompous jackasses that thought they were better than him because he was an ‘Imp’. “He’s a child, and he shouldn’t be left on his own. I thought you protected innocents, so where is he?” Having been taken from Lysatra, Eli had immediately had Grey taken from him and had been thrown in the brig.

“He’s Thrawn’s spawn.” The human on the left nearly spat at him, giving a warning hit to the side of his head. “Now shut up, _Imp_.”

Eli shut his eyes briefly at the short flash of pain, anger flaring as he clenched his jaw, getting ready to retort. 

“That’s enough.”

The commander brought his gaze up, watching the two rebels head off, leaving him alone with the Twi’lek. His face cleared with practiced ease. “Captain Syndulla.”

“Lieutenant Commander Vanto.” She greeted, crossing her arms over her chest. “I trust your trip here was pleasant?”

“My son.” Eli leaned forward, ignoring the question. “I want an answer. Where is he?”

Her gaze softened briefly. “He’s safe. Don’t worry, Commander, we don’t hurt kids. Besides, Ezra and Zeb seem rather fond of him. They’ve been playing nonstop.”

He nodded, settling back in his seat, the tension draining from his shoulders. “Okay. Thank you.” He tilted his head. “Our ysalamiri?”

“Back on Lysatra with your parents.” She shrugged. “...Puddle? He’s been asking about him.”

“He’ll be glad to hear that.” Eli inclined his head again, a slight chuckle escaping. “Grey named him. I’m not sure where he got Puddle from, but the lizard seems to like it regardless.”

Hera nodded, feeling a little more relaxed as she took a seat across from the imperial. Despite being an Imp, he was quite pleasant, actually. “I apologize for my bluntness, but how can someone like you,” she waved in his general direction before raising her hands toward the general direction of space, “be married to someone like Thrawn?”

He searched her bright green eyes, staying with his back against the seat. “I know you don’t see him as such, and may never will, but Thrawn is a good man.” Eli rolled his left shoulder. “He has a heavy burden on his shoulders.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Thrawn is merciless. The empire has killed hundreds of us.”

“Your rebellion has killed thousands of imperials.” Eli answered easily. “Look, Ma’am, I’ll be the first to admit that I don’t believe everything that the empire has done is good, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t good people serving. Thrawn, like I said, carries a heavy burden. He avoids casualties where he can.”

“Tell Thrawn to defect.” She leaned forward in anticipation. “Tell him to join the rebellion. We can use him to win. To free the galaxy and to free the people serving in the empire.”

Eli sighed softly, following her example and leaning forward against his arms. “He won’t. I’m sorry.”

She frowned. “Why not?”

“Loyalty.” Eli shrugged. “His people exiled him, Captain. He serves the emperor. Thrawn’s always been a military man. A warrior. He believes the empire is the best bet for defeating enemies in the unknown regions and defending his people.”

“I don’t understand. Why would he help the people who exiled him? Why would he want to defend them?” She tapped a finger against the table. 

Eli glanced down at her fingers briefly. “Because it’s part of his culture. I’ve never heard of a species more loyal to one another. It’s just the way he is.”

The Twi’lek let out a slow sigh, giving a slight nod. “Regardless, we’ll offer him the chance.” She stood. “Shall we? I’ll take you to your boy, and get you both settled in temporary quarters.”

“Not a cell? I don’t want Grey behind bars.” He stood, following beside her. “What do you plan on doing with us anyways?”

“An Imp making demands?” She chuckled. “You’re not so bad, Vanto. I’ll give you that. But no, not a cell. A room.” She started toward the front of the base, glancing at him. “Like I said, we want to try and get Thrawn on our side.”

Eli simply nodded as he stepped out into the sunlight, finding his son almost immediately. “Grey.” He moved past the captain. 

Grey looked over from his spot near the Lasat, brightening. “Daddy!” He darted forward, tackling him around the legs. 

“Hey, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_.” He murmured, brushing his fingers through his son’s hair as best he could with his bound hands. “Are you okay? Have they hurt you?” He knelt down to take his tiny, deep blue hands in his own, searching his crimson eyes worriedly. 

He shook his head slightly. “I’m not hurt, Daddy. Promise.” He peeked over his shoulder toward the blue eyed Jedi. “Mr. Ezra says I have Force.”

Eli followed his gaze, biting his lower lip nervously. “I see. Perhaps Mr. Ezra and I will have a chance to talk later.” The human pressed a kiss to the half Chiss’ cheek. “C’mon, then. Miss Syndulla here promised us a nice room to stay in. It’s just about time for a nap, wouldn’t you say?”

Grey seemed to grow physically tired at the statement, leaning heavily against his father. “Daddy stay too?”

He nodded. “Course. I’ll nap with you too, okay?” Eli did his best to lift the toddler into his arms, perching him carefully on his forearm so he could carry him despite the binders. “Hold on tight.”

“‘Kay, Dadda…” Grey trailed off, wrapping his arms securely around his father’s neck. His eyelids were growing heavy. “...Dadda, what’s an Imp? They keep calling you an’ Papa one.”

“We serve the Empire’s imperial navy,” Eli sighed softly. “Your papa and I do, anyways. They’re calling us a shortened version of imperial. It’s not exactly a very nice nickname.”

His arms tightened around his father’s neck, not noticing as he was carried back inside. “Oh. That’s mean.”

Eli hummed, stepping through the offered doorway, glancing over his shoulder as the door was shut, deadbolt latching into place. He had no doubt that they were locked inside. “Yes it is, _Ch'ithsin'bo In'a_. Nobody taught these people that name calling isn’t nice.”

He sat Grey on the bed, taking a moment to toe his boots off, turning and tugging Grey’s small boots off. “Alright. Under the covers. Come on.”

Grey squirmed, curling comfortably in a ball, bright but sleepy eyes peeking toward him. “When can we go home to Papa’s ship?”

“Soon.” Eli lowered himself down beside him, fixing the covers to Grey’s chin. He at least hoped that was the truth. “We’re gonna go home soon, okay? We’ll see Papa and Puddle and Waffle and Pik and Commodore Faro and everyone else too.” 

He thought for a moment, deciding on the important part of the information. “Do you think Puddle’s okay?”

Eli nodded. “Absolutely. He’s back with Grandma and Grandpa on Lysatra. Besides, you know how much Puddle loves the heat. He’s probably sunbathing right now.”

“...Do you think he misses me?”

The human’s dark eyes softened. “Yes. Puddle loves you. I know he misses you just as much as you miss him. He’ll be okay. Grandma and Grandpa will take care of him for you until we go home.”

He used one hand to brush Grey’s hair back, the other hand following. “Get some rest. I love you very much.” He kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too.” Grey whispered, eyes finally sliding shut as he drifted to sleep. 


End file.
